Bowling Green Falcons
.jpg | logosize = 200px | institution = Bowling Green State University | location = Bowling Green, OH | founded = 1910 | enrollment = 22,882 | president = Dr. Carol Cartwright | athl_dir = Gregg Christopher | colors = Orange and Brown | arena = BGSU Ice Arena | capacity = 5,000 | dimensions = 200'x85' | m_league = Central Collegiate Hockey Association | m_coach = Chris Bergeron | m_league_ch = 1973, 1977, 1978, 1979, 1988 | m_ncaa_ch = 1984 | m_rivals = | m_media = }} The Bowling Green Falcons ice hockey team is the hockey team that represents Bowling Green State University in Bowling Green, Ohio. The school's team currently competes in the Central Collegiate Hockey Association. The team last played in the NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament in 1990. The Falcons have won one Frozen Four NCAA Division I championship, coming in 1984, defeating the Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs in the longest championship game in the tournaments history. The current men's head coach is former Miami RedHawks player and assistant coach Chris Bergeron. Season-by-season results This is a partial list of the last five seasons completed by the Falcons. For the full season-by-season history, see Bowling Green Falcons men's ice hockey seasons ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses'' Records as of March 29, 2008. Coaches * Chris Bergeron 2010-present * Denis Williams (Interim) 2009-2010 * Scott Paluch 2002-2009 * Buddy Powers 1994-2002 * Jerry York 1979-1994 * Ron Mason 1973-1979 * Jack Vivian 1969-1973 2010–11 roster Award winners National Hobey Baker Award winners *1995: Brian Holzinger *1982: George McPhee Hobey Baker Award finalists *2005: Jordan Sigalet *1990: Rob Blake, Nelson Emerson *1989: Nelson Emerson *1988: Nelson Emerson *1983: Brian Hills *1982: Brian Hills All-Americans *1994-95: Brian Holzinger, Kelly Perrault *1993-94: Jeff Wells *1989-90: Rob Blake, Nelson Emerson *1988-89: Greg Parks *1987-88: Nelson Emerson, Scott Paluch *1986-87: Gary Kruzich *1985-86: Gary Kruzich, Jamie Wansbrough *1983-84: Gary Galley, Dan Kane *1982-83: Brian Hills *1981-82: Brian Hills, Brian MacLellan, George McPhee *1977-78: Ken Morrow Olympians *2006: Rob Blake (Canada) *2002: Rob Blake (Canada) *1998: Rob Blake (Canada) *1994: Pierrick Maia (France), Greg Parks (Canada), :::Brian Stankiewicz (Austria) *1992: Kevin Dahl (Canada) *1988: Brian Stankiewicz (Austria) *1980: Ken Morrow (United States), Mark Wells (United States) *1976: Bob Dobek (United States), Doug Ross (United States) Central Collegiate Hockey Association Coach of the Year *1994-95: Buddy Powers *1981-82: Jerry York *1978-79: Ron Mason *1977-78: Ron Mason *1975-76: Ron Mason Player of the Year *1994-95: Brian Holzinger *1982-83: Brian Hills *1981-82: George McPhee *1978-79: Ken Morrow *1977-78: John Markell *1976-77: Mike Liut Tournament MVP *1988: Paul Connell *1983: Mike David School records Career *Most goals in a career: Jamie Wansbrough, 127 (1982–86) *Most assists in a career: Nelson Emerson, 182 (1986–90) *Most points in a career: Nelson Emerson, 294 (1986–90) *Most penalty minutes in a career: Matt Ruchty, 474 (1987–91) *Most points in a career, defenseman: Scott Paluch, 169 (1984–88) *Most wins in a career, Gary Kruzich, 88 (1983–87) *Most shutouts in a career, Tyler Masters, 7 (1999–03) Season Players *Most goals in a season: Bob Dobek, 44 (1973–74) *Most assists in a season: Bob Dobek/Paul Ysebaert, 58 (1974–75)/(1986–87) *Most points in a season: Brian Hills, 94 (1982–83) *Most points in a season, defenseman: Garry Galley, 67 (1983–84) *Most wins in a season: Wally Charko, 32 (1978–79) *Most shutouts in a season: Tyler Masters/Jimmy Spratt, 3 (2000–01)/(2008–09) *Most power play goals in a season: Don Barber, 21 (1986–87) Team *Most wins in a season: 37 (1978–79) *Most overtime games in a season: 11 (1991–92)/(2003–04) *Longest overall unbeaten streak: 23 (11/10/1978–1/6/1979) Game Player *Most goals in a game: Mike Hartman/Jack Laine/Jamie Wansbrough, 5 (vs SUNY-Buffalo, 2/20/1976)/(vs Ohio State, 2/25/1977)/(vs Notre Dame, 3/4/1983) *Most assists in a game: Brian Hills, 7 (vs Ferris State, 1/15/1982) *Most points in a game: Mike Hall, 8 (vs Alaska-Fairbanks, 11/23/1995) Team *Most goals in a game: 15, 4 times (last time: vs Illinois-Chicago, 1/29/1983) *Most goals in a period: 10 (vs SUNY-Buffalo, 2/20/1976 & vs Notre Dame, 11/26/1982) *Most assists in a period: 18 (vs SUNY-Buffalo, 2/20/1976) See also *Central Collegiate Hockey Association References External links *Bowling Green Falcons men's ice hockey Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association teams Category:Bowling Green Falcons ice hockey Category:CCHA teams